chapters_interactive_storiesfandomcom-20200215-history
Apartment 504
Apartment 504 'is a young adult book released on October 25, 2019. Summary ''You've moved into a new apartment looking for a fresh start in life and love, determined not to repeat past mistakes. But when you meet your HOT new neighbor, can you trust yourself to hold strong and follow through? Chapters '''Chapter 1: Fresh Start, Smarter Heart Moving to a new apartment marks a new beginning in life and in love for you. That is until you meet your impossibly sexy neighbor, Nick. Chapter 2: The Engagement Entanglement Your new neighbor has agreed to be your date to an engagement party - an overnight affair - that challenges you to keep your heart in check. Chapter 3: Fountain of Feelings You and Nick attend the party, where your co-workers incite jealousies that threaten to derail your attempts to keep your feelings under wraps. Chapter 4: The After Party Things heat up between you and Nick when the party moves upstairs - to your hotel suite. Chapter 5: Triple Dog Dare Date The fire is blazing between you and Nick, until your friends crash the after-party and an unexpected triple date throws jealousies into motion. Chapter 6: The Meltdown/Hook-up After your overnight stay, far away from your apartment and Nick's rules, desire buts up against secret pasts and threaten to send you into a tailspin. Chapter 7: Alley Cats It's a triple date at Alley Club, where tempers flare and the flames of desire burn, and the night goes feverishly sideways. Chapter 8: Tinder and Fire When you and Nick crash and burn after the club night, new fires ignite when you meet Matt on Tinder and Nick's jealous begins a slow burn. Chapter 9: Fire and Ice Nick's jealous smolders when your Tinder date with Matt heats up, and all seems lost when Nick cools off - and ices you out. Chapter 10: Worlds Collide You, Candace, and the guys attend Trivia Night at a local pub, where worlds collide, tempers flare, and Nick steps in - to punch someone out. Chapter 11: Bombs Away In the aftermath of Trivia Night, hearts soften and desires ignite again between you and Nick, creating the perfect storm for Nick to drop a bomb. Chapter 12: Revelation Station Nick's skeleton is out of the closet, your friends are on to you and Nick, Matt's on your trail, and your balancing act is about to go topsy-turvy.. Chapter 13: The Ex Factor You finally admit your feelings for Nick. But everything comes crashing down when a surprise visitor shows up and sends you into the arms of another man. Chapter 14: Knock, Knock Defeated and hopeless, you decide to move on, move away, and start over. But when you try to close that door, another opens... Chapter 15: Uncharted Territory You've finally been granted access to Apartment 504, and the fires of love and lust ignite, lighting your way across this new and exciting territory. Chapter 16: First Date A moment of panic leads to an evening of bliss as you and Nick lay your hearts on the line, your passions on the grass, finally make it official. Author The original author of the story is J. Toro. The welcoming message for readers of the book is: Welcome to Chapters' community stories! We're turning your favorite Taptales into interactive stories with new content and choices. Submit your own Taptale for a chance to see your story come to life! Check out the original Apartment 504 by J. Torro by selecting the Community tab at the bottom of your menu. Category:Books Category:Young Adult Category:J. Toro